Into the Night
by Faelinys
Summary: What happens when Sakura and Ino are on a secret mission to kill Nagato, Pein and Konan for starting the 3rd Civil War? ItaSaku ! Rated M for language and scenes. This story is IN PROGRESS.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"What...did you do?" a shivering voice said out of nowhere.

A small pond of blood was on the floor. The red crimson coloured liquid was flowing easily from the just dead body, the warmth still being felt. Uchiha Sasuke's lifeless body dropped on the cold floor barely making any sound. He was dead. She killed him. He saw her kill him. A pink haired head turned around in fear for her eyes to meet a dark - red sharingan.

"I-Itachi..." she stumbled on saying his name. For the first time Sakura saw the deadly glare in Uchiha Itachi's eyes. She was sure he was going to kill her, there was no doubt about that.

"Sasuke...my little brother..." he was looking at his dead brother then back at Sakura. He couldn't understand why she would kill him. After all he was the one that she liked.

"No Itachi...You don't understand...I" she was trying to get herself out of this mess. But however much she was trying to prove it she couldn't get her voice out to call to him. Now she was looking at the one she thought she liked. "I couldn't have possibly done this to him. I like Sasuke. I didn't..." but Sakura couldn't remember what happened in the last hour. Not even a single thing.

Then Naruto enter the dark room and he could barely see anything. He opened the light only to see his best friend swimming in his own blood and Sakura covered in red liquid.

One of the latest story I've began working on. I sincerely hope you guys will like it. It seems I refound my ideas to write. Yey


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Where are you going?" the voice asked echoing in the hall of the small apartment.

"It's none of your business, Ino. Go back to sleep." another one answered in a rough tone.

"Sakura, you cannot roam free around here. We're in a mission after all." the atmosphere felt heavy, as Sakura knew that her best friend was right. The mission had too much of an importance for her to screw up when they were so close to finish it. Still she had to leave for a while. She needed time alone to think.

"Enough Ino." saying these Sakura left the apartment and headed for the nearby pub. She thought  
a drink might make the feelings of angst go away. Maybe the rain would wipe away the memories. 1 cup, 2 cups, 3 cups of sake went down her throat as if she drank water. However it was not enough. The man behind the bar kept glancing at her between servings. But there she was, drowning herself in sake. Then she left the bar towards the forest near the village. The Village of Rain (Amegakure) was filled with thieves, murderers, madness.

Sakura kept the hood from the cloak above her head not wanting other people to recognize her. It would ruin the plan. The plan to catch Nagato, Pein and Konan. One person to recognize her or Ino and they would be dead. For good. She knew that the chances for someone to recognize her were from slim to none because of her long black hair. She kept her mask right under the hood in case she had to hide her face.

People passing by didn't share her any attention which was just perfect for her. She wanted to be left alone, not even one bit disturbed. Sakura arrived at the forest and kept going until she reached a far enough place inside it so she could relax herself. But she decided she was wrong when she heard sharp sounds of kunai hitting themselves. She took a step ahead silently in an attempt to see who was there through the breath stopped when she felt a sharp shuriken under her chin on her neck. She froze on the spot as she didn't hear anyone approaching her. She was supposed to be carefull and she wasn't.

"Such long hair should be tied behind, instead of leaving it brush the ground carelessly. It could be used as a weapon against you." the voice behind Sakura said. The sound of the husky rough voice made Sakura shiver. For some reason she felt herself in danger. But the smell of the man behind her made her think of Village of the Leaf (Konohagakure), of death. The village she lost after the Kyuubi went berserk and destroyed everything in its way. Since then Sakura had hated Akatsuki for instigating the attack on Konoha.

"The issue of my hair doesn't concern you at all." attempted Sakura in a low voice. She slowly reached after a kunai in her pouch when her arm got caught brutally by the man behind her. She couldn't also lower the mask on her face and she sworn.

"Damn you." Sakura was forcefully turned around when she met dark onyx eyes. Sakura gasped at the sight of them he mind going blank. She stared at the man pinning her to a tree not being able to move an inch. She froze under the stare of the man holding her, no other than Uchiha stared coldly into emerald eyes blazing with fury and pulled her hair off the ground holding it above her head. Sakura's knees felt wobly ah he began to see a glimpse of scarlet in her captor's eyes. Sharingan.

"Don't look at me with those eyes!" she said shakily attempting to turn her head..

"So I suppose you know who i am?" Itachi asked with a rough voice.

"Who doesn't know Uchiha Itachi?" Sakura made another attempt to release herself from his grasp, but he only did release her only he heard her cry of pain because of her hair. She stepped a few steps back trying to run away from him.

Itachi didn't go after her but remained still thinking about the girl just now. She felt familiar but he couldn't tell from where. But he was sure of one thing: she was not afraid of him. No. Her eyes didn't betray fear but fury. Sakura ran as fast as she could her thoughts in a mess. Unable to think of what to do or where to go, she kept thinking about the man just now. It was Sasuke's brother and he most likely recognized her. Or he didn't?

Just when Sakura was about to jump in a tree, she heard the sound of a kunai thrown behind her to find it's target. kunai scratched her arm cutting through the dark black material of the coat then he appeared out of nowhere his attacks directed at her. They kept fighting each other with kunais and shurikens in the forest until Sakura began to feel body numb. The few scratches that Itachi gave her where not that alarming only the fact that the blades where poisoned. They stopped in a clearing inside the forrest. He saw that she was breathing heavily but also noticed that she was not a usual ninja. He could take a glimpse of small green auras around the wounds that he did to her.

"So you're a medic-ninja? No wonder you're so weak." he said huskily.

"I am not weak." her response was surely with no strength.

"Of course you are. You can barely feel your limbs now, am I right?"

"Shut up! You know nothing about me." she shrieked at him.

"Why should I know something about you? You're nothing. Merely a medic-ninja."

(huf huf huf) Sakura noticed she was losing her conscience. Her vision became blury and she could barely see Itachi. Now was the perfect time to kill her. Itachi took a few steps towards her and just when he wanted to give her a last strike he saw her colliding with the ground. He waited a few more seconds to make sure she was not faking it, only then did he get near her. Itachi stared at her for a second. Instead of killing her, he bent and put a pill inside her mouth.

"You will not die today." Itachi whispered to himself. When he studied her more closely he noticed a necklace around her neck.

"It can't be..." he raised it swiftly so that he could see it better. He'd recognize that necklace anywhere. It was an Uchiha necklace. Just like his. Itachi dropped the necklace and studied Sakura a while longer. She had the specific Uchiha black hair but her eyes were not.

"Why would she have something like this?" his thoughts went rambling trying to remember anything related to the clan that he killed. He didn't leave anyone out except for his brother, Sasuke. That was now dead. Itachi sworn to himself that he would find and kill the girl who killed his brother under his very eyes. He would find her and make her feel the same pain that she felt when Sasuke died.

"I am not weak." these words kept coming in his mind not leaving him in peace and reminded him of Sasuke and the girl beside him. He moved his eyes back to the sleeping corpse beside him and saw the same green aura that he saw earlier. "It's as if her body is regenerating itself." he mumbled. It was not going to take long until her body annihilated the poison inside and she would wake up.

Itachi waited. He waited a few hours when he saw her coming to conscience and began gathering her surroundings. "I wouldn't have imagined such a thing. I would say that you are an apprentice of Lady Tsunade." he told her. When she finally caught the sound she looked at him fiercely and surprised at the same time.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"Nobody." Sakura attempted to get up but she fell back on her knees. She saw a thin thread of chakra leaving her ankles and ending on Itachi's little finger.

"I am not your prisoner." she raked at him.

"Of course you are. For now." he mumbled. "Again. Who are you?"

"Why do you keep asking me? I told you. No one." Sakura kept glancing to sides hoping that someone would arrive, but at the same time that no one would see them.

"Well then we'll continue the discussion somewhere else." Itachi gave Sakura a hit behind her head sending her to sleep. Sakura lost again her conscience but somehow she could feel his arms covering her with the cloak and felt the breeze of the air. He was running with her through the forest.

 **Chapter 1 guys. What do you think of it?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was already midnight when Sakura was coming back to her senses only to notice that she was in a room surrounded by darkness. Her memories were coming back as she tried to move. She noticed she was in a bed, but she couldn't exactly tell her location.

"You've got some answers to give." he gave her a cold stare.

"You...Why are you still here?" Sakura's head was bent while asking the question, her eyes closed.

"Huh?"

"Akatsuki. Why are you still part of this organization?"

"Why would this be any of your business?" Itachi rosse to his feet and looked at her.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Sakura continued "He is dead right?"

"At long least. I knew he was weak."

"Liar. Sasuke was not weak."

Again words kept coming into Itachi's mind: "I am not weak."

"Who are you?" he asked in a low voice.

"Your worst enemy." Sakura rose her head, the emerald green in her eyes being replaced with a scarlet sharingan. She breathed heavily in an attempt to calm herself. This was the first time she awakened the sharingan and it was a strain on the eyes.

"Those eyes...Sharingan...Why do you have something like that?" Itachi felt something was wrong. No Uchiha was supposed to be alive beside him and his dead brother. What an irony it was.

"These are Uchiha Sasuke's eyes. This is his sharingan. I am surprised that you didn't recognize them."

"Sasuke's...eyes? YOU !" Itachi moved with the speed of light reaching Sakura in less than a second only to be thrown through the small wall of the dark room.

"Did you know your brother even one bit? Have you at least attempted to understand his feelings when you left?" Sakura's voice was shrill and her words seemed to cut through the deepest wounds of Itachi.

"You don't know anything about him." Itachi was still in shock from the power she threw him out.

"What about the massacre 8 years ago? Everyone knows that you killed the entire clan only to get revenge on your father and the others who wanted to lead a coup d'etat." she kept talking when she felt a short sword scratch her face slighly. Blood began pouring out of her small face.

Itachi remained still until she finished her afirmations. "How did you get those eyes? And the necklace...Don't bother to hide it. I saw when i carried you here."

"Oh this? I got it also from him. I think you already know that these two are the only ones existent as a pair. Am I right?"

"Screw you."

"Your brother...Sasuke. Did you know he got married?" said Sakura in a husky low voice, her words imprimating in Itachi's mind and freezing him.

"Married? What are you talking about?"

"After the attack on Konoha that Pein, Nagato and Konan led, Sasuke married a girl in the village." Sakura attempted another attack on Itachi, but he caught her with her guard down and threw her outside the hideout making a somewhat hole in the wall. Sakura managed to concentrate her chakra to balance herself in landing and managed it easily, landing on her feet.

Outside the rain has begun to pour all over the ground making it all muddy and slipery. Itachi knew that was no advantage for any of them but he began to step ahead until he was 10 meters away from her.

"Damn rain." Sakura whispered to herself. "It's going really bad huh?"

"Mumbling to yourself is not the best idea at the moment." Itachi said to her. Slowly he noticed something. Some black water was dripping from her hair. With every second that passed pink locks and hair began to reveal out of the black dye.

"Dye...your hair is dyed." Itachi said lowly realising that all his assumptions until now were wrong. And he began to recognize the girl in front of him. It was no other than Haruno Sakura. It was her. The one who killed Sasuke.

"Do not jump to conclusions."

"Now I understand everything. After you killed him, you stole his eyes and his necklace." his stare pinned Sakura to the spot unable to move. Genjutsu. Or at least that's what he thought.

"Your genjutsu is not going to work on me Uchiha."

"You loved him."

"I did." this statement made Itachi shiver. But not with fear but fury.

"Liar. You killed him with cold blood. And now I will kill you the same way."

"You really don't know anything about him. That's just so sad Itachi." Sakura looked at him just like she did the first time she met him.

"Take care of Sasuke." she whispered. "Isn't this what you were supposed to do?" Itachi's eyes went from crimson to black. He remember the very words that his father told him just before killing his family. He looked straight into her eyes as if trying to understand what was going inside her mind. He couldn't read her. Not even one bit. Then he noticed a small tear drop on her cheek as she approached him step by step.

"You said you will take care of Sasuke." When he reached him and was right beside him looking straight ahead she whispered "But you failed your task Uchiha Itachi. And now he is dead. I was here all this time because I decided so, it's not your merit Itachi." With these last words she vanished into thin air without no trace.

Itachi remained on the spot thinking about the latest events that occurred. He leaned on the wall beside him swearing at the person who left a while ago. It was high time he took it all seriously. He was not going to go easy on her from now on. He left after making his mind up regarding what he was going to do from now on. He was going to hunt. And Sakura was his prey.

^_^

Sakura was jumping through the forest when she finally reached the village where she was staying for the meantime. She had to get Ino out of there as soon as possible. They were in danger and Sakura felt it. She sprinted to the apartment where she knew Ino was sleeping in and entered it. After closing the door she managed to relax.

"What the hell happened to you hair Sakura?" a shrill voice took her by surprise. Sakura knew very well that Ino was going to ask a lot of thing, for as she looked horrible.

"Ino, gather everything. We're leaving as the mission has been compromised." she barely responded.

"What do you mean? And what's with your state?" Ino was surprised at Sakura's sudden change of mind.

"I met some Akatsuki. Specifically Uchiha Itachi and I bet he's not the only one around here. So hurry up and let's get moving."

"Sakura...What happened out there? You're not looking good at all." Ino grabbed Sakura sleeve and looked into her eyes.

"We had a fight...and his kunais' blades were poisoned. But it's ok now." Sakura began to gather her things and when Ino was ready she was waiting by the door. "All good? Have you removed all traces of our presence here?" Sakura asked her.

"Yes. Are you sure this mission cannot be saved at all?"

"No. We cannot continue with the mission taking the risk of meeting more members of Akatsuki here."

Sakura and Ino left the village and a few hours later of running without stopping they finally reached an inn where they decided to have a meal.

"Now I understand why Naruto was crying all the time for food. After all it really helps you keep the body in perfect nutrition." said Sakura attempting for a fist conversation after leaving.

"Yea...But all that fat...It's just going to blend in the your blood and make it flow slower. Which is not good, as it also makes one sleepy." Ino took a look at her friend and rose her eye brow.

"So?" she asked.

"Huh?" Sakura was a bit confused at the sudden question.

"How is he? Uchiha Itachi...What does he look like?"

"Why would you care about something like that?" though Sakura could understand her friend's curiosity.

"We need to know everything about our enemies right? Especially what they look like." Ino answered.

"Hn...you're right. But I am not really in the mood to talk about Akatsuki now. We need to focus on what we are going to do now. From what I guess we should not be returning to Leaf for the moment." Sakura said in a low voice.

"Yes, I agree. The risk is too high to be found out if we return now." Ino was contemplating on the situation above her meal taking small gulps.

"Still...how are you dealing with it?"

"What are you talking about Ino?"

"The eyes. Sakura...you can't hide it forever. I can see that using them it's a strain on you and the eyes. Your body is just not compatible enough with them." Ino said in a whispering voice.

"I am fine...I will get used to them...in time."

"And what about Sasuke?" this question came out of the blue taking Sakura by surprise as this was the first time in 3 years when she was asked about him.

"Don't Ino. This is not the appropiate moment to..."

"Shh..." Ino signaled for Sakura to shut up putting a finger on her lips.

"Put you cloak and let's get out of here. Slowly." Ino and Sakura covered themselves with the cloaks and made their chakra undetectable. They left the inn as soon as they saw who arrived. Orochimaru. "He was not supposed to be here. Damn." When Sakura felt that it was ok to slow down she gave her signal to Ino and stopped for a while in a glade.

A few moments later Ino saw Sakura falling on the ground holding her head between her palms. A terrible headache took over Sakura as Ino tried to steady her on her feed but in vain.

"C'mon Sakura. It can't happen now. Suppress the pain. You can do it."

However it seemed that Sakura didn't hear a thing from what Ino said as she began to lose her conscience. Ino looked around hoping that no one was coming around the glade when she saw a door to some kind of a building. She closed her eyes in an attempt to visualise behind the door but she saw only emptiness. So se decided that it was a good place to take a rest and for Sakura to recover.

Ino struggled carrying Sakura to the building hoping that no one lived there. She reached the door and touched it with her palm trying too read the surrounding. It was safe. At least for now. She opened the door and took a look around, but she could only see a long corridor. Pulling Sakura inside, Ino closed the door and kept stepping forward carrying Sakura. In the end, they found an empty room with a bed and Ino laid Sakura in it and covered with a blanket. Sakura was burning up, but she thought that maybe she could lower her temperature by keeping her overly warm.

"Sakura...You must get well soon." Ino whispered. Slowly she fell asleep with her head on the bed while taking care of Sakura. The morning came and a sudden crash of opened door woke Ino wide awake. If she wasn't for remembering Sakura she would have jumped as high as she could from the scare. But she was too frightened to be scared as she recognized the people in front of her. 5 members of Akatsuki were staring at her and at the same time at Sakura.

"Well well. If they aren't Leaf's Kunoichis." one of them said. Ino recognized them as Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Uchiha Itachi.

 **Yey. Another Chapter. I can't wait to listen to what you guys think about it :$ .**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"A-Akatsuki !?" Ino gasped.

"What's this? No happiness at all to see us?" Deidara made a sad face looking at Ino."Oh well, it's not like it matter, as you will soon be on your way to graveyard. Huh? What's that behind you?"

"N-Nothing." Ino stepped in front of the bed so that no one could see Sakura's face.

"Such long pink hair. Huh? Pink?" Deidara took a short glance at Tobi and returned his attention back to the girls. "Step aside blondie." Kisame ordered.

"N-No. I am not goint to let you hurt Sakura." even though Ino was shiverring she could not let them do anything to her friend.

"If you don't step aside we'll kill you. So which one do you prefer?" this time Sasori was the one to speak. Itachi and Tobi kept silent as they watched Ino protect Sakura from their view.

"Then I would rather die fighting than let you touch Sakura." After saying this a short while no one said anything. 1 second later a strong blow threw Ino out of the way straight to the wall. It hurt like hell being thrown away like that and she thought that she had no chance of resisting them.

"Stay...away from her." Ino attempted to get up from the ground but in vain.

"Is this the one Itachi?" Tobi asked looking at him.

"Hn...Haruno Sakura, a kunoichi from Village of the Leaf." Itachi said bored. "The other one must be Ino Yamanaka. From what I know she can control one's body. As for Sakura I haven't noticed any special abilities beside healing."

"Well at least she's pretty, just like the blondie there."

"Please...don't hurt...Sakura." with this Ino fainted and fell on the ground.

"Meh...No worries blondie. No one is going to hurt you." With a smile on his face Deidara picked Ino and Kisame took Sakura. Only a few seconds later after Kisame picked Sakura, he felt Samehada quite happy.

"Huh? What the actual..." Kisame said.

"What is it?" Tobi asked.

"Samehada quite likes this girl. I mean it is quite taken with her chakra. As if she's a vesel full of chakra. Hey Itachi...Are you sure she doesn't have some kind of special abilities?" Kisame looked at Itachi's bored face.

"Nothing that I know about." Itachi continued his walk ahead with the other members through the dark corridor until they reached a circular room leading to 7 other doors.

"Itachi, can I have a word with you?" Tobi asked.

"Hn..." his reply said enough that he was not really in the mood to talk about anything.

"Meet me in 10 minutes outside."

"Should we tag along also?" Sasori looked at Tobi with a questioning look.

"No. I want to talk only to Itachi."

"Alrighty, then I am going now. See ya later." he give a short sign to the others and left.

"Ok. So what should I do about this one here? Should I take her to the prison chamber?" Kisame asked.

"No. Take her to Itachi's wing. She will be staying there for a while. Deidara, you get the other at your place. And be on watch. We don't want any unwanted guests."

"Roger. Going now." Deidara and Kisame disappeared at the same time in thin air.

"Alright. Let's walk for a bit." Tobi continued and Itachi following along.

"Hn..."

"Do you know them?" Tobi's question came out of the blue.

"Not much. The blonde one I recall she was in Asuma's team. The other, she was with my brother in the same team. Kakashi's. She's also...the one who killed Sasuke. Talking about this, she has his sharingan."

"W-What?" Itachi didn't know he got Tobi by surprise.

"The Sharingan cannot be taken just as easily. You have to be an Uchiha to be able to have it. Any other person having it, it would be a strain on the eyes. Maybe that's why she had fallen."

"Hn..."

"So? What do you plan on doing with her?"

"She's called death upon herself."

"I thought you would say that. But let her live a few more days. We're in need of her medical powers."

Itachi kept staring at Tobi for quite a long while, when he decided to accept his deal.

"She will live. But only until I say so."

"Alright. Dismissed then." Itachi gave Tobi a nod and left the hall. On his way to his side of the hideout he kept recalling the latest events. Itachi arrived at his place and was about to enter his room when he saw Kisame getting out.

"She's still unconscious, but don't let your guard down." Itachi spared Kisame a short glance before entering his room.

"Oh well. Who am I talking to? See you in a few days. I've got a personal mission I gotta take care of."

Itachi entered the room only to find the pink haired kunoichi laid on his bed resting without a clue that he was there staring at her. He could kill her any moment but he didn't. It was his choice to let her live for a while longer. Maybe he would find out why she would kill the one she liked for so many years. Itachi found himself walking towards the desk near the window to write a message to someone.

"W-What...W-Where..." Sakura was mumbling as she began to woke up. Itachi only spared him a short glance then he returned back to his message. He summoned a crow and whispered something to it before it flew on the window.

"Where...am I?" She asked around.

"My room." Itachi's voice sounded in darkenss.

"Your...what?" Sakura without minding the pain in her body, she jumped in bed holding her left side with her hand as she kept watching Itachi.

"Do you always ask a lot of questions?"

"What...Where is Ino?" Sakura was being carefull not to let herself show emotions. She didn't want Itachi to believe she feared him, as it was the pure truth.

"She's with Deidara." Itachi answered before he finally looked at her.

"If he touches any string of hair of hers, you are all going to die by my hands." Sakura was trying to warn him, but she noticed it didn't work on him. As soon as she said this, Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind her holding a kunai at her throat.

"You're not really in place to warn anyone Haruno." he said in a rough voice.

"It's been a long time since I was last called that." Sakura answered with a low voice not wanting Itachi to hear. However he heard.

"You're now living only because of Tobi. If it wasn't for him to let you live a little while longer, you wouldn't be here now. So try to behave."

"You might as well kill me now. It doesn't matter if I live or die." Sakura looked straight into Itachi's eyes and held his stare for a good minute without any of them saying anything. It was as if he was trying to read her mind but he couldn't. "And I am not weak. Keep that in mind."

"You're the same Haruno Sakura. The weak little girl between Naruto and Sasuke always the one left behind." these words stirred some old memories in Sakura's mind making her think about the old times.

"It's true that I have always been trying to calm the spirits between the two of them and I always felt left behind."

"Even when Sasuke abandoned you to pursue his want for power to defeat me?"

"Even then. But I was the one who let him leave, without moving an inch to stop him. Because I knew that he would not come back to me if you were still alive. However I still tried to somehow make him understand some facts that he didn't know about. For example the truth behind the murder of Uchiha Clan." the last statement made Itachi take a step back pulling his kunai from her throat.

"What do you mean?"

"This was my plan all along. To get into Akatsuki and have a talk with you. If it meant making you think that you're capturing me for real for being weak, then I did it. Though I didn't want to get Ino involved. But I want to make things right. So...if you release Ino I will stay here however much you want me to. My freedom for Ino's." Itachi looked at her as if he was just splashed with cold water.

"And what makes you think that we'll release both of you?"

"Because Itachi, I can always escape from here, but I don't want anything to happen to Ino. She's my best friend. So release her, and I will stay here instead of her."

"What reassurance do I have that you will not escape afterwards?"

"Because once I make a promise then I stand by my word. I am not going to run away or anything of the sort. Itachi, I will also tell you why I killed Sasuke." when Sakura made the last statement she felt a kind of pain she never felt before. "But you have to believe me. I need you to believe me."

"Maybe in death. But not even there." after his answer Sakura knew that she couldn't hope to gain his thrust.

"Very well Itachi. As you wish. I guess then this is the end of discussion." Sakura knew when she was defeated in an argument and let the subject off. She also noticed that her chakra was low when she saw the string of chakra going from her to Itachi. "So you are planning to let me die now?"

"Not yet. Just wondering how much chakra you have left."

"I will never be left without chakra. It is in my blood that chakra is reffiling every second never depletting."

Sakura went towards the wall near the door and leaned on the wall and almost fell asleep when she heard the sound of his voice.

"You can take the bed if you want. You're going to freeze to death down there." A few seconds passed and Sakura was long asleep. Itachi decided that it was also a long day for him and he fell asleep instantly in his bed. A few hours later he could hear some murmurs from the door side. He noticed it was Sakura mumbling in her sleep.

"Wait...Don't leave me alone...here..." Itachi waited until he thought she would stop mumbling, when he noticed that she was sweating. He went towards the door and touched her face with the back of his palm. She was burning up as she was having a very high fever. At one point Itachi also thought that she might have been dead from the fever, that high it was. He picked her up and put her on the bed. He removed the string of chakra made to keep hers low so that she wouldn't have enough to attack him when he slept.

"Itachi...Understand..." when he heard his name, Itachi thought about what she could be reffering to in her nightmare.

"What is there to understand?" he asked himself. A small tear rolled on Sakura's cheek as she seemed to fall out of her nightmare and her breath began to be regulate itself. "Still you're the one who killed him. So you will suffer." Itachi whispered.

 **Chapter 3 is up I finished it yey What do you think about it?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Itachi woke up he saw the he was alone in the room. For a moment there he activated his sharingan for any clues. Then he saw a small note on the desk. As he picked it up he noticed that it was written by Deidara: "I am borrowing pinkie for a while. We're going to be outside."

Itachi crumpled the note as he was taking the cloak on his shoulders. He opened the door towards the long hall and started walking towards the exit of the hideout. A few minutes later Itachi arrived at the place that he thought Deidara mentioned. The first person he noticed was Ino being dragged by Sasori to the other members. A bit farther away was Sakura between Tobi and Deidara watching something with a straight look. Itachi didn't know what to make of that, then he saw her turning her head to the side looking at the ground. When he saw what she was watching, he remained still. Hidan and Kakuzu were torturing a small girl with a chakra whip.

Then in a matter of seconds he saw her in front of the little girl catching the chakra whip and throwing Kakuzu in the air a few meters away. Hidan looked at her annoyed because she interrupted the fun they had. "You leave her alone." she whispered in a low voice but enough for the others to distinguish her fury.

"Sakura !" Ino's voice echoed through the forest.

"Says who?" Hidan asked when he sprinted towards the two of them lashing his reapper-like weapon. Sakura didn't move an inch and waited for the clash. With her gloves on, she simply caught the blade of the weapon with her eyes closed, the impact being visible behind Sakura as a dusty forcefull wind. "I say." Sakura let go of the blade and Hidan made a few steps back obviously startled by her strength.

"Didn't expect less from an apprentice of Lady Tsunade, one of the 3 Sanin."

"No. Stop it!" Ino screamed again. She looked at Deidara with fear in eyes begging him to stop everything. Deidara kept staring at her. "Please. Otherwise Sakura..."

"Stay put blondie. You don't want to get in Hidan's way or you will be crushed too."

Sakura still kept her eyes closed trying to calm down her fury. She bent down near the little girl she didn't recognize and she saw the wounds on her back and swore. Itachi kept watching Sakura and the girl. He noticed that her aura was different from the day before when they battled. She seemed, stronger. No. She was much stronger than he thought. "So, was she saying the truth last night? Her being captured by Akatsuki, was her plan?" he thought to himself.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked the little girl.

"Mm...it hurts." the little girl cried out in pain.

"I will make it go away really fast ok?" said Sakura smilling a little at her. Sakura took off her glove and put her palm on her back pushing chakra onto the wounds cooling them. Slowly they were replaced by scars and a few moments later the pain was gone, the scars also leaving the girl's back as new. "See? It's better now right?"

"Oi, do you think we're at nursery now? Stand up and fight woman." Hidan yelled.

"Onee-chan...Mm. It's a lot better. It doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you." as soon as the little girl recovered Sakura rose back to her feet and turned around to face Hidan and Kakuzu.

"A human being is not a play toy for anyone." Sakura looked straight into Hidan's eyes emerald being replaced by crimson. Itachi also noticed the change and he knew that everyone else did also. Mostly Hidan as he began to step back in an attempt to distance himself.

"W-What is this? Itachi, what is the meaning of this?" Hidan yelled glancing in Itachi's way.

"Sharingan." Ino whispered. "N-No." Deidara took a brief look at Ino only to see her shivering from fear.

"To hell with it." Itachi mumbled.

"You made a terrible mistake when you touched this child." Sakura spoke in a threatening voice. In a matter of seconds she disappeared from her spot and reappeared behind Hidan hitting him with the heel of her boots throwing him a pretty far distance away. If it weren't for Hidan to shield himself with his weapon, he would be spitting blood by now. She turned around and faced Kakuzu who was about to hurt the little girl. Sakura moved with lightning speed and stopped Kakuzu in time before he could do something to her. However when Kakuzu looked her in the eyes he saw that her eyes changed. They were the same scarlet colour but somehow different.

"Sakura, NO!" Ino's screams were in vain as Sakura's chakra was getting out of control.

"M-Mangekyou Sharingan?" Itachi whispered. "KAKUZU, HIDAN MOVE!" he yelled in an attempt to warn them but it was too late.

"Make another movement and you're dead." Sakura said as both Hidan and Kakuzu fell on their knees holding their heads. "Now it's high time you realised you've lost the battle as you're under my Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Onee-chan!" the little girl was grabbing Sakura by one leg. "Don't hurt my papa!"

"Pa...pa?" Sakura mumbled. She took one fast glance at Hidan and Kakuzu her fury vanishing in a moment.

"Get away from my daughter, woman." Hidan yelled as he strolled towards the little girl.

"W-What is this all about?" Ino asked Deidara obviously in confusion. "Well you see, Hidan and Kakuzu were only trying to teach the girl some self defense. It seems your friend got the wrong idea." he explained.

Sakura took a step back as she looked at the little girl jumping in her father's arms for comfort. Itachi appeared behind Sakura and noticed that the scarlet colour was disappearing little by little being replaced with emerald green. They kept staring at each other for a few seconds when Sakura shoved him away and went towards the forest in an attempt to hide from embarasment. "Stupid. I am so stupid."

"Sakura..." Ino knew what was going on inside Sakura in this very moment. The moment Sakura heard the girl's cry not to hurt her father brought back bad memories that hurt Sakura inside. Ino attempted to go after her friend but she was stopped by Deidara. "Let her be. Itachi is going after her." He didn't finish his statement that Itachi was already gone from there.

"How could you? Even if we're hostages you cannot treat someone like that. You don't know...what she's been through. You thoughtless person!" Ino was hitting her fist into Deidara's chest but too bad, as he didn't feel anything. "We're not your puppets."

Hidan brought his daughter inside the hideout followed by Tobi, Sasori and Kakuzu. The only ones that remained outside were Ino and Deidara. He took glances at her and at one point she caught his stare. Deidara didn't wait long and began pulling her inside. Ino was startled that she didn't quite dislike being touched by him. She blushed for a brief moment.

Sakura came to a halt when she thought she was deep enough in the forest. She leaned on a tree and tried to regulate her breathing. She thought about what happened a few minutes ago and how she almost lost her control. She couldn't afford to be so careless around people. Most importantly, Akatsuki. Sakura heard water dripping somewhere near and she took a few steps towards the sound, only to find a waterfall and a small lake. Sakura got closer to the water and watched her reflection in it. She felt herself going numb from soreness and fell forward in the water.

Sakura was being pulled by the water in its depths and darkness. She couldn't breath anymore her vision going dark, however for a brief second sensing that someone was calling her name. Before falling into darkness she saw someone diving after her in the cold water and she felt someone grabbing her arm. Uncosciousness took over her as she was being taken out of water by Itachi. Water was dripping from his wet untied hair as he laid her on the ground to get back her breath. He pathed her back in order to make her get air. He couldn't let her die. Not until he found out why she killed him.

A few seconds passed and Sakura began splurting water out of her lungs on the ground inhaling gravely the so needed air. When she looked up she saw who saved her. Uchiha Itachi was watching her as she attempting to move away from him. He wouldn't let her as he commanded her to put the cloak on her shoulders.

"You will freeze to death otherwise. And I don't need a sick bothersome woman on my head." his grave voice betrayed no emotion whatsoever.

"Leave me alone." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Ungratefull human." He rose to his feet and began walking away when he looked back on his shoulder to see her staring at the water where she was about to drown a minute ago. Itachi remained like that for a few seconds but he was able to hear her low whisper even though she didn't want him to. "Thank you." Sakura looked at him for a while and he returned to her and bent down.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Why do you care? Why are you even here?" Sakura was being rough even if she didn't really want it.

"Well, by chance I have to watch over you for the time being. And I will be one to kill you Haruno, not yourself or someone else."

"Enough already." Sakura tiredness caught up with her as she leaned back on the tree watching the sky.

"Mangekyou Sharingan. How?" Itachi's question came out of nowhere.

"Why should I answer your question?" Sakura ignored his scowl.

"Answer. Keep in mind that you're still a hostage here." He waited 2 good minutes as she began to talk.

"My sharingan...is not the same as you Uchiha Itachi. Or any other Uchiha." Sakura kept looking at the stars thoughts coming into her mind. "It happened 3 years ago. When Sasuke died..."

"When you killed him."

"When Sasuke died and I got his eyes, everything was unclear. By the next morning I awakened the Sharingan. 2 days later during the fight with Orochimaru, I awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan. That's it." Sakura finished.

"That's it? 3 days for you to awaken the special abilities of the Sharingan?"

"That night, when Sasuke died he gave me his eyes. Along with his belongings."

"What do you mean?" Itachi kept listening to her story as she saw her dozing off.

"I mean that he didn't give me only his eyes. He also gave me his protection, his name." With the last whisper Sakura fell asleep near the tree not being able to resist the numbness that was taking over her. Itachi was assimilating the information she just gave him and was not sure either to believe or not what she just told him. If he understood well.

"Sasuke...married you?" he whispered knowing that she wouldn't hear him in her sleep.

 **BANG ! Now the fun begins. Well it actually started already**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Itachi picked Sakura in his arms and took her back to the hideout where everyone else where. As soon as he closed the door he could feel a lot of eyes towards him. He ignored them and kept walking towards his room and placed Sakura on the bed. Itachi gave her one last glance and exited the room. Thoughts took over him each of them more different than the other.

"Did something happen?" Deidara asked Itachi as he propped himself in front oh him.

"No." he mumbled.

"Myeah. I know when you're lying Itachi."

"This issue doesn't concern you at all." Itachi began walking away from Deidara.

"Just watch out for her. She is incredibly strong, she might be even stronger than you Itachi." Deidara vanished into thin air leaving Itachi alone in the hall.

"Damn !" Itachi hit the wall with his fist and swore. "What the hell is going on here?" Itachi's thoughts were not leaving him alone though.

"Itachi-nii san?" the girl's voice said.

"Oh. Kotori, did I wake you up?" he bent down and apologized to the little girl.

"N-No. Um...Sakura-nee chan...You're not going to hurt her right?"

"She's a hostage and a bad person."

"No! Sakura-nee chan is not mean. I saw it when she healed me. She's a kind person."

"You wouldn't say this if you knew what she did. But still you're a kid and you shouldn't involve yourself with strangers."

"Sakura-nee is not a stranger. She protected me, so there's no way she is a bad person." the girl began to tear and Itachi stopped talking about Sakura and brought Kotori to the kitchen.

"Ok. Wanna grab a snack?"

"Yup. Thank you." Kotori smiled at Itachi and followed him to the kitchen.

The next morning Sakura woke up with a terrible headache and her neckthroat sore. She remember the latest events and glanced around the room. She was not alone. Itachi was laid on the ground with a book near him resting after yesterday. That moment she thought that maybe he was not as mean as she supposed he were. But he was still Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother. Sakura rose on her feet and started to dress up to go outside for a bit of air. She needed to think about everything. As she finished, Sakura went towards the door, but just when she was about to grip the handle she stumbled upon something and fell over Itachi.

That something was actually the chair from the desk that was pulled on the outside too much. Eventually she tripped on one of it's legs and fell. Itachi, out of reflex, turned Sakura to face him on the ground as he immobilized her hands above her head with hand, the other holding a kunai at her neck. His Sharingan was activated and he was in a battle stance. Sakura thought that probably this was normal for him as he had to be always on continuous run in missions.

"Going somewhere?" he asked in a rough voice.

"I was just going outside for a bit. I didn't...want to wake you." Sakura looked straight into his eyes and none of them said anything until Itachi released her 1 minute later.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked.

"Well I pretty much need a shower due to the yesterday's dive in the lake." Sakura turned her head to the side hoping that he wouldn't see her embarrasment.

"That was not a dive. You almost drowned." his sharnigan began to change to his normal eyes onyx eyes.

"I was just numb. I shouldn't have touched Hidan's weapon, but I noticed too late that it was poisoned."

"Still. I cannot let you leave this room." Sakura watched him in the eyes not protesting to what he said, nor showing any emotion.

"Sooner or later you will have to let me out of here. Otherwise I can find the way out by myself."

"The waterfall incident...Don't you know how to swim?"

"It is not any of your business."

"You do realise that I will not free you until you give me some answers right?"

"Uchihas...Always so full of themselves." Sakura mumbled.

"I also have a first name, Sakura." something stirred inside Sakura as he said her name in a low voice.

"Of course you do. Everybody does." Itachi thought that she was not going to cooperate and give him answers so he let her go.

"Water...I don't like it one bit." Sakura began to say. "I've always been afraid of it. It must be because of one special event that occurred a long time ago, though I barely remember it. I only recall the fear when I was thrown in a well with cold water."

"Huh? A well?" Itachi's mind began circling inside to find out different answers to her story. "Why would someone do something like that?"

"Had I known, I wouldn't have nearly drowned." Sakura glanced in Itachi's direction for signs, but he didn't show any.

"The one who saved me was your brother, Sasuke. But I pleaded with him to not tell anyone one thing." Sakura went towards the window and looked outside as if staring into space. "From what I recall, he was with you on a trip."

*knock knock*

Sakura glanced at the door and back at Itachi awaiting for his response that came short while later. "Who is it?"

"Kotori. I brought Sakura-nee chan some cookies." the voice behind the door said.

"Hn. Come inside, Kotori." Itachi said getting his cloak on and leaving the room giving Sakura and Kotori one last glance before leaving.

"Um..." Kotori seemed to be very shy in Sakura's presence.

"I'm sorry. You know...about yesterday's incident." Sakura whispered to the girl in front of her.

"My father can be sometimes a bit overreacting. But after all he's really dear to me."

"Oh. I never thought that Hidan could be dear to someone. Moreover, are you sure you are alright?" Sakura asked with pure concern for the little girl.

"Mm. He was only teaching me some self defense, due to the fact that I am weak."

"I don't believe you are weak. So you said your name was Kotori?"

"I didn't. But Itachi probably told you, huh?"

"I just only heard him call your name."

"Oh well. Eat up, eat up." Kotori smiled at her and left the room.

"Thank...you." Sakura didn't manage to finish her thanks as Kotori flew from the room.

Sakura was now alone in the room. She though the she could find Ino and leave the hideout but she didn't follow her mind. She remained on the spot telling herself that even if she left with Ino, after all, she would need to return here. It has been decided a long time ago that she would be here.

Looking around the room, Sakura noticed a door, which she thought would lead to the bathroom. As she reached for the knob she noticed the blue chakra flowing from her. Of course Itachi wouldn't leave her alone unchained. She could see the chakra strings going pass the door ending hell knows where. Inside the bathroom Sakura found a small towel and the shower she so much needed.

Under the cold water she could think straight. It's not like she had much to think about. Only what she would tell Itachi. Or when. But she had time, or at least so she thought. Brushing her skin with her smal nails in an attempt to massage her back, she felt a sharp pain behind her left shoulder. It seemed that the pain was not going away as fast as before. "Just a little lower and I would have been dead." she thought.

Not long after entering the shower, Sakura heard a low sound from behind the door. She supposed that it was Itachi. However, she was wrong. Itachi would be silent when approaching her, but not deadly silent, just like a burglar. Then in the darkness of the room, a big hand grabbed her arm and the other her mouth. Sakura was trying to not make noise so that she could identify the person in act, but when he felt it's touch on the lower abdomen, going even lower Sakura cried out from pain.

A sharp metal was cutting her belly, small trail of blood pouring out of her abdomen. Then, in a matter of seconds, the person behind her flew instantly under the force of a heavy fist. The one who gave the hit was Itachi.

"Damn you." Itachi sweared at the guy who seemed to be Kakuzu. It seems that he still held grudges against Sakura, after the little spar from yesterday.

"You son of a bitch." a low voice said from behind Itachi. Sakura was angry. No. She was bloody furious, her sharingan activated. However it seemed like Sakura forgot she was naked, not caring about it. Suddenly Kakuzu fell on his knees as Sakura was focusing upon him. He was holding his head with one hand in an attempt to keep his eyes open but the pain was too much for him. As soon as Kakuzu was sprawling on the ground like a worm he felt that it was high time he intervened.

"Enough...Sakura." He looked at her crimson eyes and noticed a small glitter in them.

"No...He deserves the pain. He brought it on himself." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura. Stop this instant." Then in a fraction of second Sakura's gaze went towards the door. She ran towards it and closed it brutally then leaned on it looking at Itachi.

"He will find me. I cannot let this happen." Sakura was trembling in front of the mirror as she watched herself in it. Behind her were Itachi and Kakuzu crawling on the ground. Memories of her and Sasuke when he died appeared in her mind and not only. Also memories of her before she came in Konoha with her parents. Sakura looked back at Itachi and in a matter of seconds she began running towards him. Itachi was not expecting the clash of their bodies. Only when he looked down he saw Sakura hugging him tight just like a little child. For the first time he saw that Sakura was afraid of something. But what was it? She was not the kind to get afraid easily.

"Better leave out of here until it's not too late. If you won't die by her hand, you will die by mine. Nobody touches my prey." he said in a rough voice to Kakuzu. He left the room crawling on the ground barely holding his head. As the door closed with a loud noise Itachi picked Sakura up and carried her to the bed. Sakura quit her trembling and looked at him. For the first time Sakura noticed worry in his eyes as he kept watching her. For a long minute neither of them said anything. She pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the weather outside the window. The wind was raging outside as if on behalf of her. Itachi waited a while until she finally whispered some words out of the blue.

"Sorry." Sakura mumbled the word as if not wanting to be heard by the one person inside the room with her. But even if it sounded almost like a whisper, Itachi still caught it.

"It's high time you told the entire story, Sakura." She looked up to him only to notice that he was now sitting by her side on the bed waiting for her to keep talking.

"I have nothing to say. At least not now."

"You cannot keep lying to people. I know that you have your own reasons for being here. So if you want to placate me, you'd better start talking." even if he was saying these Itachi kept remembering her state a few minutes earlier. He felt her naked body lean on him awaiting to be embraced. Now he recalled that she was still not dressed. "Hell."

"I cannot say anything Itachi. At least not until I am sure that you are able to listen to my requirement."

"Do I look like a puppy ready to listen to orders? Well, note that you're wrong."

"I never said anything about a puppy. As for my requirement I will say only this: I need your help." Sakura laid on the bed covering herself remembering that she was naked. She blushed and turned away from him.

"I've already seen you Sakura. It's a bit late for covering yourself, don't you think?"

"I forgot about my attire..." she mumbled.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Itachi went towards the wardrobe and handed her a black blouse long enough to reach her knees. She took it in haste to cover and thrown over herself the blanket. It was going to be a cold day.

"Just tell me one thing." he stated.

"What is it?"

"Did you love him?" his question took Sakura by surprise as she thought about her answer.

"Yes." her answer came pretty soon and Itachi nodded at her. She was going to have to explain everything by detail when it was high time.

"I will see you later." he said to her.

"Take care of you." after being said, the words kept echoing in Itachi's mind as he closed the door to the room slowly. Was she really bidding him to take care? Uchiha Itachi, her enemy?

 **I am sorry for the long wait. Here's the 5th chappy. I hope you like it :S You should have noticed by now that I really like to write angsty romance stories**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ino. Wake up." the pink-haired girl whispered slowly at her best friend's ear.

"Huh? S-Sakura?" the blonde girl began to awaken from her sleep as it was midnight when Sakura began to wake her up.

"Get dressed. you're leaving." her statement made Ino flinch as she took in what her friend said.

"Leaving? Where? We're are in Akatsuki's hideout. I cannot simply be leaving." she cried out.

"For now I need you to get out of here safely. I want you to take a message to Tsunade-sama. Are you able to do this?" Sakura's face told Ino all she needed to know.

"Alright." after a while of thinking Ino replied to the girl kneeling besides her.

"Ok. You will have to teleport out of here. I know it's going to take up a lot of chakra as you don't have much left but you have to accomplish this Ino. Can you promise me? That you will pass this personally to Tsunade-sama?"

"Of course Sakura. Alright then, I will be going now. I hope I don't end up too far from the village."

"Go Ino." Sakura remained alone left behind surrounded by Akatsuki. She was just thinking about how it was going to be from now when Itachi opened the door to the room and saw that Sakura was alone in the room. Now it was just the two of them and things were not going well.

^_^

1 hour latter Hokage Tsunade crumbled the note that Ino passed her 10 minutes ago. She could not risk it any longer. She thought that Sakura was in enough danger as she was now in the Akatsuki Hideout. The note was not long and it was coded. However after one glance her sensei decyphered it and she was already sending orders to her ANBU guards. As soon as possible she would have to prepare everything so that Uchiha Itachi could take his place in the Uchiha Compound. That's if Sakura could drag him here, either way or another.

"If I let things get anymore further, she would be trapped there and will never be able to return. Who knows what Akatsuki might do to her." thought her sensei, the one who taught Sakura everything she needed to know about usual life and ninja one. As she was was one of the best medic - ninja in Konoha she couldn't afford leaving Sakura on her own. She had to do something.

^_^

"I cannot prolong my stay here any longer Uchiha Itachi." said Sakura under her breath resisting his grab of her arm at her back.

"I have had enough of your blabbering about this so called stay of yours. You're a prisoner here, and it's high time you understood that."

"Sasuke married Uzumaki Karin." Sakura stated not letting out the cry of pain she's been inflicted by Itachi's Tsukuyomi. She felt him flinch as he as taking in the infomation she just let him into.

"Uzumaki...Karin?" his question would not last long without being answered.

"She was his teammate at one point. But one night they came in Konoha and when I saw them I was enraged. At the time I didn't love him anymore. 2 years already passed after he left the village to become stronger and when he returned I noticed that my feelings were not the same as when I was a small girl." Itachi noted that as she was going on with her story his Sharingan vanished, as he was listening to all she had to say. Finally she was telling him the reason as for why she killed his brother.

"As they were standing at the Konoha gates to gain permission to enter, he saw me, and began walking towards where I was standing watching them. At that moment he introduced me to his wife, Uzumaki Karin. The information didn't crush me as I thought it would, but it left a small impact though. I was somehow just angry at him. Then she started to talk as if I was not there. For some reason she hated me."

(flashback...)

"Sakura, I know this is sudden for you but I need your help."

"You...just come here to ask for my help?" she watched him in the eyes, glaring at him, but at the same time understanding that something bad happened.

"It's about Karin. I need you to help me."

"She's pregnant." Sakura said out of the blue.

"H-How did you know?" Karin asked.

"Sakura is one of the best medic-ninjas in the whole world. This is probably also because of her bloodline-limit." Karin didn't know what to say.

"Bloodline...limit? The only people I heard about having a bloodline limit is Uchiha and Hyuuga from Konoha. And Uzumaki."

"I found out just recently. But how the hell do you know Sasuke?"

"I knew from the moment I left the village. When I left you unconscious I activated the Sharingan and found out. Though I couldn't let you know as you would have had to find out later by yourself."

"So what is it?" Karin asked.

"Sakura's body is like a vessel of chakra. Because of her bloodline limit, her chakra is a never ending waterfall. It never depletes. However much she uses it she will never be left without it."

Karin's jaw dropped as she listened to the two former teammates in front of her. Now she understood how Sakura figured out so fast she was pregnant and how she was one of the best.

(end of flashback...)

"So the reason for her hating you was that you were much stronger than her?"

"She thought that as long as I was there Sasuke will never love her. However that was a misunderstanding from her part. Sasuke already loved her, otherwise he wouldn't have married her. But 2 days after their marriage Pein found out and wanted to kill them. Mostly Sasuke."

"How did you find out?"

"Sasuke told me. The night before he died."

"The night before you killed him." Itachi was looking at Sakura waiting for her denial which never came.

"It's true. I killed him. But because I had my reasons. Sasuke...was the one who asked me to kill him." Itachi's shock came fast.

"He asked you?"

"The same night, before he came to me he watched his wife and unborn child die in front of him. Pain used his abilities to kill Karin as he was somehow afraid of her. He knew she had powers that could put him in danger. So he decided to get rid of the problems. Then he came after Sasuke. I saw and recognized you that time Itachi. The crow is your symbol. But at the time I couldn't explain it. I was also in shock."

"Sasuke asked me to kill him and take his eyes and bring them to you. He also said that someday you will understand. He knew that I was the only one who could use them and bring them to you because of my bloodline. And now I need your help. To defeat Pein."

"This is impossible. When I joined Akatsuki I stated vehemently that no one is to touch my little brother. And they agreed."

"Well then, it seems they lied to you." Sakura was looking at Itachi hoping the he would believe her.

"I need you to return to Konoha. We need you. Pein is planning to come after Naruto for Kyuubi and we need you there Itachi." Sakura's eyes began to tear but she was not aware of it. "But I cannot do this alone and...I need you Itachi."

The last statement made Itachi feel something he hadn't felt before. He watched Sakura for a few minutes without saying anything and for the first time he saw the true fear in her eyes. He knew she meant everything she said but he could not decide whether to believe her or not. All this time he had been waiting to find her and kill her. The fact that she killed his brother didn't change. Reasonable or not, it was still there.

"This is why I cannot stay here any longer. Pein is planning to come here and if he finds out that I am here...I will be dead. That's why I couldn't afford to put Ino in danger so I sent her back to Konoha, also sent a message for Tsunade." when Sakura was about to say something else, Itachi stopped her putting his hand on her mouth. He felt that someone was eavesdropping on them.

"Deidara. You've heard enough." she heard him say out of the blue.

"Whaa? Damn, you really do have a good sense of presence. Where's the blondie?" he asked.

"I sent her home."

"You...what?"

"I couldn't risk her getting injured here if a fight would occur."

"Nee Uchiha. You really can't keep your belongings away from mine? It's really annoying." Deidara turned to Sakura and glared at her.

"Well then, you'd better take her back, otherwise she's going to get hurt out there."

"Nothing will happen to her. She teleported out."

"Wonderful. Even better. What can I say. You dumb idiot. Did you know that Pein was outside and he felt your chakra? that's why I was here. To warn you."

"Warn? Why would you warn us? What did Ino tell you?"

"Of course she told me everything." Deidara turned to Itachi and for a moment he waited before asking his question.

"On whose side are you Uchiha?" He was beginning to feel annoyed at his insolence. Both Sakura and Deidara turned and looked at him awaiting for his answer.

"Neither. Now get the hell out. I need to finish my discussion with the woman here." Itachi was staring at her and saw her denial even if she didn't say anything.

"I don't have anymore time left. If you're not going to return, his death will be in vain." Sakura didn't want to use Sasuke's death as an excuse, but she had no choice left.

"Deidara, make sure they do not find out about her departure soon." He turned to look at Sakura.

"Konoha should learn that they cannot always obtain what they want. Have a good trip." In an instant Itachi teleported Sakura out of the hideout a few kilometers away near Konoha.

Sakura landed with a thud on the ground, and in an attempt to regain her defense stance she noticed that somehow she twisted her ankle. She quickly scanned the perimeter around her for any threats but she couldn't find any. Only then could she relax for a bit and think things through.

"So you made your decision. And I have failed..." Sakura lifted her eyes towards the sky and noticed that that the rain began pouring down hard. "I have failed you Sasuke. God is my witness I tried, though it all came to naught." She stood for a while in the pouring rain reaching her final resolve.

One way or another he would return home.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Where is she?" the voice behind the hood asked as the person entered the small room.

"She ran away." the answer came pretty fast, however it could be seen that it was not a convincing one.

"And you let her escape just like that? No running after? I thought you could keep up with a little girl." the arrogance could be felt in the tone.

"Pein, you know very well that she's not just a little girl. Had you been here you would have known shes not an ordinary kunoichi. And I don't have to explain myself to you one bit." Itachi's rough answer didn't sit well with Pein and both of them knew this. Pein didn't trust Itachi and the other way around.

"What you failed to do I will continue." Pein said out of the blue.

"Stay away from her. She's mine to kill." Itachi's rough voice sounded in the hollow room heavily.

"Oh? And why is that so Uchiha?"

"She killed my brother. She will die by my hand." with these last words Itachi turned and exited the dark room, Deidara following him.

"Hey Uchiha. Are you really going to kill her?"

"It's none of your business what I do with her."

"You should go. To Konoha." Deidara's words surprised Itachi and when he looked at him he saw that he was not joking.

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"I heard some rumours. Pein is planning to attack Konoha 1 week from now." Deidara noticed that these news did not sit well with Itachi. For a short while he even thought that Itachi might hit him, but why, he didn't know.

"Damn. Make sure they don't track me. I have some business to take care of." saying these Itachi vanished.

"Great. Now I am left to do the explanations."

Ino arrived the next day at Haruno residence and knocked on the door. A few minutes ago she heard that Haruno Sakura returned from her secret mission, which they both shared, and the next second she was knocking on her door. When she met the patrol who was surveilling the area around the wall she found out that her friend was pretty much bruised and she had a twisted ankle. As soon as she heard she proceeded to her friend's house.

"How is your ankle Sakura?" the both of them were sitting at the kitchen's table in silence until Ino started first incquire.

"It's all healed already." Sakura's response didn't not give much reassurance and Ino had to know all the details before she informed the Hokage about the outcome of their missions.

"So I suppose he didn't not agree to your requirement?" Ino knew that she was choosing the wrong subject to talk about but she needed to know.

"No...He didn't. Basically he dismissed me as if I was a piece of paper. But he doesn't know everything. For that I am sorry. I could not tell him everything Ino. And now..." Sakura's eyes started to tear and a crystal clear tear rolled down her cheek. "And now he will hate me forever."

"Sakura. It's alright. Soon you will be able to tell him everything when they attack. Hopefully." Ino tried to comfort her friend but she only managed to make Sakura even more weary.

"Attack? What do you mean?"

"Of course you don't know. You couldn't have. Two days ago the Hokage got word from ANBU that the Akatsuki plan to attack Konoha 1 week from now. She already began insurring the village's safety. More and more support is coming from other villages mostly from Suna. We believe that we will be able to win."

"But still, one week from now...I won't be able to..." Sakura cut off when she noticed the frown that settled on her friend's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"N-Nothing. I was talking about my ankle but I had forgotten that it's already healed."

"Hey, are you sure you're ok? You don't seem fine to me."

"I am alright. I only need to rest. The last days were quite chaotic for me."

"Alright. Take your time. I will be at the Hokage's tower if you need anything." Ino gave her Sakura one last glance and afterwars she left the Haruno building. Sakura turned around to close the oven where she was heating her food, thoughts crossing her mind. Most of them including Uchiha Itachi. She still couldn't get used to the fact that he was not going to return which left Sakura very few options to ensure the village's safety.

"I wish I had more time..." Sakura whispered to herself knowing that now she was alone she could be herself. Bending down to open the oven door she pulled out the tray with food, when she sensed something. When she turned around suddenly Sakura found herself face to face with Uchiha Itachi in person which caused her to drop the food tray.

"We need to talk." his voice was rough and low, his words coming out like a warning.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had no intention of..." Sakura attempted to get angry at him for appearing in her own house all of the sudden.

"The situation has changed." Itachi looked her in the eyes and saw no hint of guilt or fear. "Pein is planning to attack Konoha in 1 week from now."

"I-I know." Her green emerald eyes searched his features in an attempt to find any threat but in vain. She noticed that he didn't came here with the intention of hurting her. "Ino informed me just a few minutes ago." Sakura kept looking into Itachi's eyes but when she noticed that she was was being rude she lowered her gaze. But she was startled when she felt her heart fluttering like a butterfly. "What is happening to me?" Sakura thought to herself.

"Are you going to answer to my question?" Sakura lowered herself to gather the pieces of her glass tray and the ruined food in an attempt to distance herself from him. Itachi looked at her puzzled because of her reaction. When he figured that she was trying to avoid him he didn't move from the spot and kept starring at her back.

"I reconsidered your proposition and decided to accept it." He responded nonchalantly. Sakura stopped stuned by his words.

"Och...damn glass." A piece of glass pierced through her index finger skin, a small crystal of blood coming out of it. Sakura was too shocked to hide her joy and in her hurriedly attempt to gather the trash, she pricked her finger.

"Why are you nervous?" Itachi bent down near her to help with the glass pieces noticing her nervousness.

"I-I am not nervous. I'm just...a bit shocked. I thought that you would never return home." Sakura stumbled upon her words while watching him help her. Like a silly little girl, for the first time she admired him. But for what?

"Don't get me wrong Sakura. I didn't come here to stay." After gathering all the pieces Itachi threw them in the garbage bin that was placed out of the counter.

"W-What do you mean?" her eyes found his again and saw that he was not joking.

"I'm here only for the time being. After the danger has passed I am leaving."

"But you have to stay...You cannot leave just like that after everything." Sakura shut her mouth, again noticing that she was about to say something that she wasn't supposed to.

"What everything Sakura? You still remain the one who killed my brother be it by force or not. You could have chosen to not do it. You could have denied his request." his eyes pierces hers.

"I couldn't! I wish it but I couldn't! You don't know everything. I tried to talk him out of it...to do something...But he already knew what I hadn't known yet. Sasuke is a cruel man. You don't know..." Tears began falling down her cheeks and Itachi without thinking he reached out to her and with this thumb he wiped her tears. Too late he knew that he shouldn't have done that. "She is my brother's murderer." he thought to himself.

"Stop! You're right. After all I am the one who killed him." she shoved away his hand and tried to pass by him but he caught her wrist and turned her around.

"What you said earlier..What did you mean? What else should I know?"

"You will find out eventually but not today. I'm too tired to even keep up with what I am saying. You should leave. ANBU guards will be here soon and if you don't want to be caught here, I suggest you go."

"No." his brief response surprised her.

"No? Then what are you planning to do here?" she asked looking at him.

"I will stay here until the village is safe. This way I can also keep an eye out for you."

"What are you implying? I would never hurt you." finally recognition dawned on her when she saw him clenching his jaw.

"Really? I thought this is what you have been trying to do until now. You never missed a chance to throw your kunais or punches at me."

"I was not...I just needed something to vent my anger on. If it weren't for your brother's request I would never have looked for you, never endangered myself by sneaking into Akatsuki Hideout just to convince you to return home. I was stressed, always on guard for you and the rest of your 'friends' mostly Pein."

"Pein is no friend of mine. I hate him as much as you."

"I wonder about that since you were with him when Karin has died."

"I had no part in her killing and you know that. I wasn't even there. By the time they attacked Konoha, I was taking care of some business in Amegakure."

"But...He saw you. Sasuke saw you when he killed Karin."

"What he saw was only a clone. The same clone that you saw. This way I could have seen what happened there. But I had no part in killing her." Sakura flinched when she noticed that he was telling the truth. Her heart was telling her so. But could she trust her heart?

"What else should I know Sakura?" Itachi went in front of her so that he could face her. Again her heart began fluttering and she was scarred. For him. For the first time she was scarred for him but she didn't know why.

"Sakura?" a voice was heard from upstairs and a red haired woman descended the stairs taking in the view in front of her. "Oh...I didn't know you had visitors. I'm sorry." she turned around to climb up back to her room but Sakura's voice stopped her.

"Come here. You have to meet each other." Sakura watched Itachi's confused reaction waiting for the woman to approach.

"This is Uchiha Itachi. Itachi, meet Uchiha Karin." Sakura knew that she if Itachi was to stay there, she couldn't avoid their meeting, at last.

"You are Sasuke's brother." said Karin with utmost shock wondering what he was doing here.

"And you are..." Itachi looked at Sakura with an incredulous face.

"His wife."

"You must have a lot to talk about. I will be going to my room. Karin would you kindly please prepare a room for him? He will be staying here for a while."

"Um, Sakura...Can you show him the room? I need to prepare the food for Satoshi. He should be returning from school soon."

"Alright." Sakura was too tired to fight with Itachi but she accepted and turned to face him. "Follow me." Itachi was still fighting his thoughts. "How?" Reaching a room on the upstairs, Sakura entered with Itachi following her. The room was situated between hers and Karin's. Both said on a couch and awaited in silence when Sakura began talking first.

"A few minutes after they Akatsuki left I found her on the ground. I didn't want to believe that she was dead but facts don't lie. I brought them to my house and..."

"Your bloodline limit...What else can you do with it?"

"I can resurect dead people. But what it does to the person using it...you have no idea. I could have saved him, but I saved her because this is what he would have wanted me to do. By saving her I could also..."

"Auntie? You're home? Mama said that you returned from your mission." Itachi noticed the joyous boy standing in the room looking at Sakura with endearment. "You're back Auntieeee." He watched the boy as he jumped in her wide embrace.

"Hello to you too sweetie." Sakura hugged him and figured that she forgot to introduce the other two.

"Hello sir. My name is Satoshi. Uchiha Satoshi." Sakura watched Itachi as the truth settled in. He could see that the boy was basically a replica of his father. Spiky hair, dark black eyes. He was his nephew.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi? Auntie, is he my uncle? Papa's brother?" the sparkle in his eyes was no lie. Itachi knew that for some reason Satoshi knew that he had an uncle.

"Yes sweetie. He is your father's elder brother, which makes him your uncle." Sakura watched the two of them and something came alive within her. She wanted children and she knew deep inside that in the curent situation this was not possible. The two males kept jesting and talking until Satoshi noticed that Sakura fell asleep long ago on the couch. Her head was hanging about until Sakura came to lean in her sleep on Itachi. The elder Uchiha was startled when he felt her head on his shoulder but eventually he let her be, not wanting to wake her.

"I will go downstairs to help mommy. Will you be staying with Auntie Sakura?" Satoshi's voice filled Itachi with a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. It was as if he was talking to his little brother. He nodded at Satoshi as he left them alone, closing the door behind him.

Itachi remained like this with Sakura not moving one inch from his spot. For the first time he looked at Sakura closely. Only now did he noticed her tiredness and the dark spots under her eyes. In an instant he felt his pulse going faster as he inspected the pink haired girl asleep near him. Until now he hadn't watched beyond his hatred, only now noticing her features. The emerald eyes that he remembered were now hidden by her eyelids with long pinkysh lashes. His gaze went lower to her lips of a lusty pink and he gulped. But as suddenly he turned his gaze away from her.

"What the hell am I doing?" he felt his blood rushing through his veins and groin. His attempt to calm down was in vain as she started to talk in her sleep calling his name. This only caused him to groan as images of her began floating in his head. In her sleep Sakura reached for something, and just then she caught the material on his arm and held tight onto it.

"Don't go...please..." her whimpers became less and less audible, when Itachi rose from the seat, gently taking hold of her hand and laying it near her. He left the room and went downstairs only to be met by Karin and her son. There was going to be a lot of talking today.

 **Another Chappy. Please do let me know your opinion on this. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You do resemble him." Karin was the first to start the conversation as she sat at the table and looked at Itachi. "Why did you leave him alone?"

"I had my reasons. Some things could not be avoided. You probably know everything regarding the plan of the Uchiha Elders. I had no way out except for the one that I chose." Itachi was trying to not sound awkward because of her. After all she was his sister-in-law now.

"Yes. Sasuke told me everything. Eventually he found out your real reasons and got over your betrayal, but he still planned to come after you." Karin watched Itachi in the eyes and added one last thing.

"She couldn't have done anything. Pein...was way to cruel in killing him." She rose from her seat and began walking towards the door of the house. "Also I suggest you create a sound proof chakra area. So you don't hear the screams." With the last words Karin left the house and Itachi in a confused state.

As soon as the house door was closed Itachi felt himself relaxing for a bit. Ever since he entered the house, he's been in a constant state of nervousness and shock. Seeing his dead brother's wife alive and even his nephew, left him shocked as to what Sakura could and did do. "Haruno Sakura..." A few seconds later, he entered the small living room knowing that his was occupied at the moment, just when he heard screams. More exactly, her screams. Leaving aside his thoughts he climbed the stairs to his current room and grabbed the door knob. The room was immersed in pitch black and he barely had any vision inside. But as soon as his eyes began to accommodate to the darkness he saw her sitting in the bed grabbing her knees with such force that her hands began to have white lines all over.

Looking at her face he noticed her tears rolling down her cheeks making him think of a little cry-baby girl.

"No...No...I couldn't..." he went to the side of the bed looking at her and in an attempt to soothe her, he took Sakura in his arms. He noticed that her cries began to lower until they became small whispers and mumbles.

"I couldn't save him! I failed him, and thus I failed you Itachi. I let him die and...it's my fault." Sakura looked at his eyes. "You must hate me. You have to hate me. I let your brother die." for a few seconds he didn't say anything and just when he was about to, she got ahead of him. "You should just kill me. Right now...Right here! Do it! I have lost the right to live when-" Sakura lowered her head and felt him stiffen.

"Enough Sakura. Stop blaming yourself. Look at me. Hey, look at me!" He grabbed her chin and lifted up her head. "It's alright. You did what you could, no one blames you."

Slowly Sakura's gaze started to soften as she took in Itachi's gaze. There was something in his eyes that calmed her, as she was getting back to her usual self. But as soon as she began to soften up to him, her memories came back to her.

"Nothing is alright. You should go. I would like to be left alone." She avoided his stare and when he wanted to say something, Sakura turned to look at him with haunted eyes.

"Please Itachi."

"We will talk in the morning. If you need anything just yell." With these last words Itachi left the room and went towards the living room.

Sakura took one more look at the window and went to sleep afterwards, hoping that the nightmares would not return.

~_~

The morning came fast as Karin entered the room Sakura was sleeping in, with a hot cup of coffee. The only thing was that Sakura was not in the room.

"Jeez Sakura, you're always disappearing like that." Karin fumed for a bit longer, and afterwards she just left the room to return to her doings.

-_-

"What are you thinking Tsunade-sama?" an angry voice echoed from the Hokage's office.

"Sakura, you should have known the you would be the first person Uchiha-san will look for. Thus I have arranged for him to remain there for the time being, this way you can also observe him."

"I am afraid you took a bad decision. You cannot simply just decide something like this. He's been living way too long within the Akatsuki. It would be best if you let him return to the Uchiha mansion."

"Sakura, I cannot let him return just yet. Some things must be settled before letting him live in his own home."

"I don't care what you do, but please take care of this issue as soon as possible. I cannot live with him under the same roof. I just...can't..."

"Pff. Alright Sakura, I will try to hurry the preparations. Hold on for about 2 more days."

*knock knock*

"Are you expecting someone?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Not that I know of. Enter." Both of them turned to face the door and to see who was the person behind it, only to find themselves face to face with Itachi.

"Good morning." his voice was low and rough.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san." Tsunade signed Sakura to leave and returned to Itachi.

"Sakura, wait for me downstairs." Itachi glanced in the direction of Sakura, and only slightly he caught her nod of approval before disappearing into thin air.

"What did you wish to speak with me about?" Itachi didn't wait long before he answered her question.

"I merely want to give my respects to the new Hokage."

"Haha, well you are a bit late for that." Tsunade couldn't contain herself as she saw the grim face Itachi took. "No need to be so serious Uchiha. So you decided to come back?"

"Only for the time being. I have a few questions."

"Shoot then."

"Why her?" Itachi glanced over the windows while waiting for her reply.

"She was our best option. Either we send her or Naruto. I knew from sources that things happened. And I thought that she would be the only one you would listen to." Itachi felt her stare on his back and turned around to face her.

"Sakura is one of a kind. Her medical knowledge and ability surpasses even mine at the moment. I think you already heard about her bloodline limit and she is the only one who accomplished successfully a revival until now. We cannot lose her under any circumstances."

"She's not an object that you can take advantage of anytime you wish Tsunade-sama."

"I think you should be the one who knows best right?" Tsunade eyed Itachi as he came closer to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, so you don't know yet? Well you will find out...eventually. But I am warning you Uchiha. Let anything happen to Sakura, and you will be doomed to hatred and self-loathing. Because as soon as you hurt her, you will realize your mistake and won't forgive yourself. From now on you are her bodyguard and whatever happens, make sure you're by her side, in spite of your hate."

Itachi looked at her dumb, unable to say anything. He jumped on the window and gave Tsunade one last look. "I will find out what you two are hiding. But for now I will accept your proposal and watch over her. For the moment." The only thing Tsunade saw after he left was a leaf being flown by the wind.

~_~

Sakura was leaning on a tree outside the Hokage's quarters waving at the people passing by. But suddenly she started to cough. Itachi saw her and went towards her slowly. As he was getting closer, he could hear her coughing and people running towards where she stood. As soon as he got there he noticed the blood on her hand and the ground. Her sudden fall urged him to catch her in time before she hit herself.

"Uchiha-..." Sakura attempted to say something

"I will be taking you to the hospital now."

"N-No...Take me home. I only need rest. Please..." She watched him in the eyes and when she thought she couldn't get him to agree, he gave her a short nod.

"Ok. Make way." As he took her in his arms they disappeared in thin air leaving the crowd gathered shocked.

"Was that Uchiha Itachi?"

"What is he doing here?"

5 minutes later Itachi and Sakura were inside her home avoiding each other's gaze.

"Thank you."

"You have blood in your lungs. Why?" He eyed her suspiciously

"This is none of your business."

"As I am your bodyguard now, you are very much my business. Now answer my question. Or I can take you to the hospital and Tsunade can treat you."

"No...Things have been chaotic lately and I am just tired."

"We both know very well that the blood is not caused by being tired Sakura. In spite of your bloodline limit your body cannot heal itself fully. I don't think it was like that from the beginning."

"I already told you what bringing back a human from death can do to one's body. This is the cause. The overuse of chakra in certain circumstances can kill someone. But I am not even close to that. I am alright. I just need a bit of rest."

"When was the last time you slept the whole night?"

"Heh. I haven't heard of sleeping an entire night for more than 6 years."

"Can you walk up to your room?"

"Yes. I should be able to."

10 minutes later Sakura was in her own room, in her bed laid on her belly facing the window. As she was thinking, she didn't hear Itachi approaching the bed until she felt his hands on her back.

"Don't move. I will take care of the blood from the lungs for now, but try not to overexert yourself." He felt her laughing through his palms and smiled for a short while.

"I should be behaving like a medic not you." She laughed even more, but soon it slowed down.

"You know...I really miss him. Sasuke...after he came back, he was like a brother to me and Karin a sister. At one point I wasn't able to understand their love but...somehow they got to me and made me see that it can be a beautiful thing. As long as you value it properly. But I also saw that it can make you weak an at some point lose reason. That's why I didn't want to love someone ever again." Sakura felt that Itachi's palms were not on her back anymore and turned to face him. But as soon as she did that, she regretted her decision. His thoughts were wandering far away as he looked over the window.

"I am sorry. Only this I can tell you." As she put her head back on the mattress Sakura felt his weight shifting on the bed as he laid on his back near her.

"Go to sleep. I will be staying here while you sleep." Sakura made round big eyes as he finished the sentence.

"Don't worry. I am just making sure you don't choke while sleeping."

Laying her head on the bed cover she whispered something to herself, however Itachi caught the entire sentence "After all you're not so bad, Itachi." Saying these, she closed her eyes, her thoughts wandering far away.

It didn't take long for Itachi to fall asleep by her side, hearing her soft breathing. The morning came fast and Itachi woke with a sudden gasp, when he felt something on him. A soft blanket was placed on his legs so that his feet wouldn't get cold. He turned his head to search for the pink-haired girl, but he didn't see her. A sudden concern gripped at his chest as he couldn't find her. But soon after he heard the sound of water pouring from the adjacent bathroom and instantly he knew where she was.

"Uncle!" Satoshi yelled by the open door of Sakura's room as he ran an jumped towards Itachi.

"Easy kiddo, or you might hurt yourself."

"Hehe. Where is auntie Sakura?"

"She's taking a shower most likely. Why don't you go downstairs and pour her some juice?"

Satoshi nodded at Itachi and ran out of the room to do what Itachi asked him. Itachi still couldn't believe that he had a nephew. It would take time until he got used to this news. As the bathroom door creaked quietly he noticed that Sakura was standing and looking at him. He also noticed her bust-tied towel that was reaching only a bit higher of her knees.

"Oh...I didn't know you were still here." a blushing Sakura stated as she looked to the ground in embarrassment. She was not expecting to still find in her room when she was finished with her shower.

Itachi looked at her for a while, but not soon enough he turned his head to the other side avoiding watching her body. "She indeed is a woman." Itachi thought to himself.

"I will be leaving now. Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes. Thanks to you."

"Good. I will be going down. Satoshi prepared for you a cup with juice." Itachi walked towards the door still avoiding her, but he didn't want her to think that he was being rude.

"Itachi..." Sakura began stretched her arm to grasp his wrist but as she missed it, her towel began to fall down. Hearing footsteps Itachi moved fast and pulled her in his arms his back facing the door.

"Auntie, I prepared your drink downstairs." A smiling Satoshi was standing in the door of her room seeing only Itachi's back.

"She will be right down. Go there and wait for us."

"Oh...Ok." Satoshi caught the meaning of his silent warning but didn't find it inappropriate. Of course he noticed that his aunt was also inside, but he didn't want to make her feel embarrassed so he just left without any word. Itachi looked ahead of him, but not down at the woman that he was holding in his arms close to his chest.

"That was close. You should be more careful with your surroundings. He is still a child Sakura."

"I know that was careless of me, but I was not expecting the towel to fall off." A flushed Sakura was facing Itachi's chest, feeling his arms tensed around her. She noticed that his entire body was tensed. Was it because of her? Her nakedness caught him by surprise and before he could think better he reacted and pulled her close before Satoshi saw her. He felt her soft skin and her silky hair. He was imagining things now like holding her body close to his hot skin. He felt his arousal getting harder and harder and before thinking better he released her and turned around in time. He didn't want to make her feel even more embarrassed.

"Sorry. I acted too suddenly."

"Y-Yeah...I will be going to change now..." Sakura rushed back in the bathroom and closed the door with a thud. She leaned on the door facing the shower holding the towel over her breasts.

"Oh my goodness...That was unexpected." her heart was beating rapidly as if wanting to get out of her chest. She put the towel on her head pulling it on it's sides, wanting to make the embarrassment go away faster.

"Idiot Sakura..." she cursed at her stupidity and stopped her movements as she felt a rush of cold air from the bathroom window. Dark clouds were approaching Konoha. Another storm huh?

 **Hope you enjoyed the chappy. Please comment if you feel like it I appreciate all your ideas**


End file.
